What are we?
by CrazyAnimeChild15
Summary: 3 gals have been planning for this anime con. for months. When it comes around the time to go their parents start acting odd. With phone calls in the middle of night & the weird conversations it's no wonder they're freaking out & what's with these dreams?
1. Chapter 1

_**~What Are We? ~**_

_**Chapter 0ne**_

This is my second story, the idea kind of popped into my head when I was trying to talk my friends into going with me to an anime convention for the first time, The three of us really want to go (it's in November) but we have to get the money, and we have to figure out if we are going to do a cosplay. I've never done one before so yeah… This story contains OC countries and other stuff.

I will warn you that I may not be historically correct on some of the facts and that I have pretty bad grammar. Lastly this is only my second story so it's probably not all that good and the real Hetalia characters might be OCC.

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't nor will I ever own Hetalia Axis Powers (APH) _

* * *

><p>The young girl sighed quietly as she looked around her dreary classroom. The walls were painted a light blue, but the paint was chipping in several places. The ceiling had also seen better days. There were several brown and yellow spots that formed on the ceiling from obvious leaking. She looked around to gaze at her classmates. Though none of them were exactly the same, the looks they wore were; the look of utter boredom. She wanted to scoff at this but couldn't. She enjoyed this class, World History, but the teacher could have been different. She had such a boring voice absolutely no emotion showed in her voice. She was so stiff and never gave her students a break. The teacher, Mrs. Burns, paid little to no attention at what her students did as long as they didn't make a sound when she spoke.<p>

Although let's get back to the girl. She had short hair that was styled so her bangs covered her left eye, and her hair was originally all black but she had her older sister dye burgundy streaks through it. She wore normal clothes unlike most of the girls in her class. Just some jeans and a 'Flyleaf' T-Shirt. She was of average height and had brown eyes that she swore up and down would look violet in the right light. Her skin was a tiny bit darker than most of her class but no one seemed to notice any more, and for that she was thankful. She lifted her tired eyes to the clock above the marker board. _2:29 Oh dear God just one more minute!_ She glared harshly at the clock willing it to go faster. The sooner school let out the sooner she could hang with her two best friends.

Almost immediately the bell rang and each student jumped out their seats and practically fought each to get out the door. The girl just shook her head at the display in front of her. _The people in this school are idiots! _She stayed seated and waited until the door was completely empty, even Mrs. Burns left the room. As she stepped into the hall she only had to wait 5 seconds until-

"**Salida!" **And something jumped onto her, causing her to fall face first onto the hard floor, as a weight settled on her back.

"**Hey Salida, how was hell?" **The now named Salida, only groaned and tried to push her hyper friend off of her while trying to glare at her other friend. When she was finally standing she just gave them a blank stare until the three burst into laughs.

"**Oh it was awful!" **She said wiping her eyes, **"Dear Mrs. Burns gave us another lecture about being careful and all that shizz this week." **

"**Wow that must suck Salida." **The older friend said. Her name was Lilith Brigham She had long dark brown hair that was put into a side ponytail. She was a little taller than Salida and had blue-green eyes. Lilith was the oldest and most mature, but she doesn't show that maturity a lot. She had lightly tanned skin and recently got her driver's license.

"**Well what are we waiting for? Let's go eat I'm starving!" **Salida said jokingly.

"**Ha-ha you always say that!" **Her last friend said**. **Her name was Nikita Stockton; she was the most hyper of the three of them and the tallest. She had medium length brown hair and dark blue eyes. Even though she was into a lot of sports and outdoor stuff she had really pale skin, but it looked really good on her. She could play in any sport and win, as long as she had a good team.

The three made their way to exit the building, joking about that school day as they normally would. They went straight to the parking lot with no interruptions from their fellow school mates. After walking for another five minutes the reached Lilith's Silver KIA Spectra. Ever since Lilith got her driver's license and car she would take her other two friends home if they missed the bus or just wanted to hang out. While Lilith and Nikita's parents are okay with the arrangement, Salida's parents are usually not, they've always kept a close eye on her since her sister left. Salida took out her cell phone hoping her parents would make an exception tonight.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Wow Sali you really weren't kidding when you said you were hungry<strong>…" Nikita said scooting away a little.

"**Ahh *swallow* sorry I skipped both breakfast and lunch, yesterday and today." **Salida said, then drinking some of her cola to help wash down the mouth full. Lili looked at her friend in concern.

"**Why in the world are you not eating?" **

"…**I… I'd rather not say." **Sali said, her voice sounded empty, it was only then that her two friends noticed how bad she looked.

She had dark bags under her eyes that were hidden by her glasses, she looked thinner than normal in her T–shirt, and she just seemed to have lost a lot of her inner light. Lili met Niki's glance and they both nodded. Niki took out her cell and proceeded to dial one of the phone numbers she knew by heart.

"**Hello Mrs. Diaz…. Yes** **I've been good, and you? That's nice, um if you don't mind could I steal your daughter tonight? -Why? Well Lilith, Salida and I got paired together to do a project we just wanted to start on it right away." **Sali gave her a look.

"**What are you doing?" **Salida asked /whispered/ harshly. Lilith only shushed her.

"**-Yes Mrs. Diaz, of course. Would you like to talk to her? Oh okay." **Niki handed the cell to Salida.

"_**Kamusta Nanay**_**…. Well it's just for tonight **_**Nanay; **_**we really need to get it started before our two week break is all gone…. **_**Oo **__**Nauunawaan ko. ….. **__**Salamat Nanay. **_**Tell **_**Tatay and Kuya **_**I love them. **_**Oo, **_**I love you too **_**Nanay**_**… Bye." **Salida hung up the phone and handed to Nikita.

"**Aww no fair I didn't get to talk to her." **Lilith complained.

"**Be glad you didn't; she's in a pissy mood right now. My **_**kuya**_** broke one of her vases playing around ****with his bouncy ball." **

"**Yikes, I'd be pissed too. Was it really expensive?" **Lili asked**.**

"**No, not at all really. It was an old clay vase that I and my **_**Dite **_**made when we were younger." **

"**Wow, no wonder she's mad, she just lost something that held good memories for her." **Niki said, putting in her two cents, and then taking a bite of her food. Salida turned her eyes toward Niki.

"**Now; tell me again why I'm staying the night?" **

"**Salida have you looked into a mirror lately? You're not well-" **Niki began.

Lili interrupted -**"We know you'll tell us what the problem some day, but you need to rest. We've both noticed-"**

"**-That you're more sluggish than usual. Getting away from the house is good for you." **

Salida looked at her friends in gratitude. They watched as her inner glow came back into her. Salida was glad to have friends like them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Um, I hope you enjoyed chapter one and I'm sorry, no countries just yet. But they will be in here eventually. Um, congrats to those of you who knew the other language used in this chapter; for those that don't know it's Filipino. Here are the translations:<strong>_

_**Kamusta Nanay= Hello Mom**_

_**Oo**__**Nauunawaan ko= Yes I understand**_

_**Salamat Nanay = Thank you Mom**_

_**Tatay= Dad**_

_**Kuya= Brother**_

_**Dite = Sister**_

_**I'm sorry if the translations aren't right. I'd ask my mom if she could tell me (She's all Filipino) but I can't. Plus my Nanay never really taught me the language, so I used Google Translator. Sorry. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. See ya **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**What Are We? Chapter 2**_

Hello and this is chapter 2, Um I'm really sorry if the story isn't good or doesn't make sense to you. If it confuses you then just send a pm to me and I'll help as much as I can. There will be cussing and oc countries will be used. Things may not be historically correct and I will apologize in advance about it. Well on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia Or The Countries.**

* * *

><p><em>The story continues as the girls talk about their day or something like it… <em>

"Remember last weekend and we all snuck out to go to that senior party? No? Well you did get a bit tipsy. Any ways all of us went outside and spray painted your ex- Bobby's car.**"** Lilith said calmly then sipping her coffee.

Salida just shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "I remember, but I never spray painted that ass's car. Guys I can't believe I'd do that, I mean do I look like that kind of girl?"

"Yes." - "Definitely" They both gave her the stare.

Salida only sighed. She could fell a head ache coming on. _I mean come on. I'm the youngest one here why do I have to be the mature one most of the time. _The three girls are still at the diner. This was also normality when these three hung out. If they went somewhere to hangout after school they would stay there until it closed for the night or until they were kicked out.

That only happened once. Nikita got into an argument with some stuck up bitch that wouldn't shut up about the three of them. _Well now that I think about it, they started pushing each other and then a full on fight broke out between the two of them. Heh Niki has a mean left hook. _What's-her-face-bitch ended up in the hospital, while Nikita walked away with only a few scratches. Thankfully Nikita's parents are so well known and liked that no one pressed charges. They just weren't allowed to come back to that place again.

Any ways, the three of them were just sitting their drinking coffee. They had long since finished their meals. By now they were the only customers in the diner. It was already 10:55; they close at 11:00. As Salida informed the others, she couldn't help but feel odd. She couldn't explain it but she had been feeling this way for a while. She didn't know if it was from lack of sleep or something else it just felt as though apart of her was missing. She shook her head to help clear her thoughts; it didn't work.

After they had paid and left they chatted some more about, well, everything. Salida couldn't help but smile as her two friends chatted to her about anything that could come to mind, she felt a bit bad that she didn't have much to say though. Salida wasn't that much of a talker but around friends and family she could talk about anything without becoming really shy/scared. When they finally pulled into the driveway of Nikita's house they noticed not one light was on.

"That's weird. My parents are usually still awake right about now. I guess they went to bed early."

"We better be quiet then I don't want to upset your parents, or wake them." Lilith replied.

They all got out of the car and walked behind the house to the back door. It was easier to get in from that door then the front. Each of them entered the home as quietly as they could, careful not to trip over things and make noise. Salida came in last and shut the door as quietly as possible although that loud click noise for the door worried them, no other noise was made. They grinned at one another then tip toed behind Nikita who had taken the lead. It was so dark in the house with no lights on but they trusted Niki to make sure they wouldn't walk in something they shouldn't.

When they finally made it to Nikita's room they collapsed on her bed and gave a sigh of relief. Thankfully they hadn't woken Niki's parents or disturbed anything on the way to her room. Unfortunately it wasn't even a minute later until Lilith started to complain from boredom.

"I'm soooooo booooooorrrrrrrred! Let's do something! Anything! I'm begging!"

"Well what do you purpose we do? I can't turn my stereo on and I put my T.V in the basement."

"Okay, that isn't random, why in the hell is your T.V in the basement?" Salida asked while her eye wouldn't stop twitching. Even Lilith couldn't stop but give Nikita a 'wtf' look.

"Oh I put it there so the ghosts could watch it when they get bored."

"…"

"Guys?"

"What the Hell?" were the only replies.

"Shhhh! Dear Pocky Sticks, keep it down! Do you want to wake up my parents? And to answer your question, yeah I got ghosts. Um at least I think I do…"

"The hell, there's no way your house has ghosts." Lilith said looking at Nikita as if she lost marbles. Nikita humphed while Salida looked around herself in suspicion. For some unearthly reason, the poor girl had the ability to see spirits or at least feel them around her, and they scared her to death; thankfully she could turn this _'sight' _off and on by will after many years of practice.

"Well it's the only thing that can explain the voices I hear at night and-"

"Um Niki I can't feel/see anything ghostly, hell even after a ghost leaves, there's a small presence that takes a long time to fade, I don't see it. The voices you heard could have been your television." Salida interrupted. Nikita shook her head while Lilith sighed.

"I completely forgot about your… uh gift. Anyway Niki, if Sali can't see anything then there's nothing wrong."

Nikita only grumbled and pouted but said nothing else on the subject. They trusted Salida's gift and wouldn't doubt it.

"Okay but I heard these voices before I put my T.V in the basement and the T.V in the living room can't get channels right now; it's busted. Although I can still hook up my Play Station and WII to it." Nikita finally said. Salida rolled her eyes while Lilith rubbed her head in an irritated way.

"Dear God, how did complaining about boredom turn into a conversation about the supernatural?" Lilith asked tilting her head to the ceiling.

"It started when I told you I put my T.V in the basement." Nikita said calmly, it seemed the irritation in the room went away instantly.

Minutes passed as they all just quietly laid there on Nikita's queen sized bed and stare at the ceiling. None of them even bothered to get under the covers. Lilith turned her head; the clock on the bedside drawer read 12:45 AM. _Crap I really need to get some sleep. It looks like the others have already started to nod off too. _Lilith's eyes drifted shut as she fell asleep….

_**CRASH!**_

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 2 and if you want you can leave a review if you have any questions or comments on this story. Well have a good day!<p> 


End file.
